Redemption bites
by Amalthea N Lore
Summary: Spike and Methos end up talking about their respective relationships.


Title: Redemption bites  
Author: Lore and Mally  
Rating: PG 15 slash (no sex, but there is a m/m pairing mentioned)  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Duncan/Methos  
Category: Crossover: Buffy/Highlander

Summary: Spike and Methos talk about their respective love lifes.

"Redemption sucks."

"Amen to that."

Methos lifted his beer to the bleach blond man sitting next to him.

Young, not as young as he seemed. He took in the pale skin and the dark clothing.

"Vampire right?"

The blond stared at him and looked him over, briefly sniffing the air around him.

"You one of those immortals?"

The vampire took a drink, his eyes taking a look of disgust.

"Tried to drink one of your kind once. Worst taste I ever had."

He took another drink.

"I had a bloody aftertaste for weeks, and not of the good kind. Just simply gross. Like drinking one of those soddin drainwater solutions those Americans have the guts to call beer."

Methos could feel his body shudder under his slight chuckle. 

I'll drink to that"

"Damn, soddin damn. I should have never even considered trying to change for her. I mean, it's not like it even helped or anything.

She thinks I'm beneath her, still thinks so, even if she does like to rut in the mud with me. What does she think I am? Some soddin Chaos Demon out for a nightly rut?"

His eyes went yellow for a second, before he pushed down his anger.

"I have my pride. Trampled down as it may be."

"Women, nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, they're so bleedin self involved. Spike save my sister. Help me save the world Spike. Spike I need to feel Spike, Fuck me Spike."

He turned to Methos.

"What about my needs, my feelings. I'm a person too you know?"

Methos held back a smirk, "I know, you do one or a few thousand evil things in the past and they think that they have the right to use you"

"So right mate."

Joe came up to them and put two new beers in front of them.

"I mean, I know it's wrong, this whole mess. "

He poured down the beer in one go. Asking wordlessly for another.

"She's a Slayer, I'm a vampire. It should never work. But the sodding things is, I love her." He let his head drop on the counter. "I love her."

The vampire seemed so tortured at that moment, Methos could almost hug him, just to comfort him. The words took a moment to sink in though.

"I fucking bleeding well love her and she won't even let me say it to her without threatening me with stakes."

"A Slayer?" Methos stared at the vampire in shock. "Isn't that ..."

"Insane, utterly hopelessly crazy and totally suicidal. Don't I know it."

Methos just stared at him.

"And I thought I had problems", he mumbled to himself.

"But ... God, you should see her. She's magnificent, utterly and immensely beautiful, unlike anything in the world.

I tried to kill her for years.

She just beat me of.

Watching her fight ... seeing her take on evil after evil, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders."

And another pint of beer saw the dust.

"She's a hero, a real life hero. And she hates my guts."

"There's a fine line between love and hate." 

"Don't I know it. I can smell it on her. But ... She's so scared. Scared of herself. Scared of giving in.

Calls me a thing, a monster, a freak, every time we wake up afterwards. She won't even make love to me, all she wants to do is fuck me to the wall."

"Some guys would love that."

"Some guys maybe, ... me, I can get a fuck wherever I want. What I want is her. All of her. Warts and all."

Methos nodded in understanding.

"My lover is a fucking boy scout too, sees the worls in black and white.

Expects me to fit in his world and then goes all shocked and surprised when he finds out it's not that simple.

I'm old kid. Real old. 

He's a child, a mere 400 and change, yet he thinks he knows everything there is to know about good and evil.

Yet for him, I want to make the world as simple as he likes it to be. I'd walk through fire for him. If only he'd talk to me again. Not just hi and hello. But really talk to me, like we used to."

"Didn't like the fact you are not as pure as he thought?"

"Oh he liked it. Liked it to hell." Methos slammed down his beer.

"OK I'll admit, it was a shock. But damn it; what was I supposed to tell him?

Oh by the way Mac, I used to be a member of a group called the Four Horsemen and we raped, killed and pillaged across three continents for a thousand years?

As if."

"They ask for the truth but they cant handle it. I know."

"Why do we love to hate them then?"

"Yeah, what is up with all the weird star-crossed lover junk. Why cant we just find some semi evil person and settle down with one of those?"

"If I ever find out, shoot me, pluck me, stuff me, cause I'm damn well going to hell.

He's incredible once he's in one of those moods though. All righteous and heroic...

And worst of all he means all of it.

He can be so forgiving, so caring, as if he's in pain when the world is not as it's supposed to be."

"Heroes cant live with them, cant kill them since they save our asses everday."

"Yeah, I can drink to that."

The vampire suddenly looked at the door. At a young woman that was just standing there, just staring at them. She was young, blond, with a look in her eyes that beset any dumb blond jokes he might have been akin to make. 

Spike was staring at her for a second before he returned his stare to his beer. A look of pain passed his face, as he seemed fearful to meet her eye.

Methos looked at her.

"Ah the hero enters the bar?"

She ignored him though, her eyes immediately turned to the vampire.

"God Spike, I've been looking for you for days. When I didn't find you at your crypt I thought..."

She balled her fists and just looked at him.

"I thought some demon ..."

"Sh love." Methos almost hadn't seen the vampire get up.

"I'm alright. Just getting a soddin drink."

"In LA?"

"Who told you I went to LA anyway?"

She resisted the question for a second. The vampire lifted her face.

"Dawn?"

she just nodded.

"So you missed me?"

The vampire clearly expected some barb in return instead she just said one word.

"Yes."

He gave her a stunned look.

"Yes I missed you. I need you. I ... love you." 

Those last words seemed a shock, even to her.

Spike ... well he might as well have glown. His mouth open in shock, disbelief running rampant.

"I ... love ... you."

Spikes face broke in a smile.

He just picked her up from the ground and spun around holding on to her. Wordless, silently, as if holding the most important thing in the world to his chest.

Methos had to flush it down with another beer.

He stared after the happy couple as they left.

"A vampire and a Slayer, and I thought I'd seen it all."

Joe walked back to Methos bringing him another beer

"What's up with them?"

"Young love.

Crazy love. Let's hope they don't kill one another.

He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going too?" Joe's voice sounded after him.

"I think I'm gonna visit a certain Highlander. Beat some sense in that thick skull. See ya Joe"

The ancient pretended not to notice the Watcher smile after him.


End file.
